


Frozen lake

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: A fine frenzied post holiday themed winter tales [3]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Innuendo, Light Angst, Naughty Touching, New Year's Eve, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snowball Fight, Stockings, Teasing, Tree Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Walks In The Woods, Winter, Winter prompt list, ghosts of christmas past, holiday depression, holiday dysphoria, holiday fic, naughty mr gold, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Bestowed with the freshly fallen snow Belle leads a reluctant Gold to the lake under a luminescent full moon.Based on Theses list of prompts,prompts.https://emospritelet.tumblr.com/post/188767017355/emospritelet-festive-fic-prompts-reblog-for
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: A fine frenzied post holiday themed winter tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Frozen lake

**Author's Note:**

> Since we’ve gotten a bit of March snow I decided to finish this very late in the season series, and without further ado rumbelle in winter wonderland.

The full moon shone luminously over the frozen lake. deep in the woods fresh snow blanketed the whole forest with two sets of footprints marking their way through the snow toward the lake. 

“Belle come on, it's cold! and late.” Robert whined as she tugged him forward her death grip on his hand forcing him to keep pace with her. 

“Come on Gold, where's your sense of adventure! she called over her shoulder with a bright smile trudging forward through the heavy snow.

He grumbled something under his breath as she continued to pull him forward.

“Almost there.” she called back.

“Almost where, Where are you taking me? he asked Exasperated and more then a little out of breath.

“Here, Belle leaned back against the big oke tree facing the frozen lake. isn't it beautiful it's like..it's like magic.” she said her breath puffing out like a cloud of smoke.

“oh yes so magical and so Fucking cold! he hissed jamming his hands in his coat pockets. 

“I love this time of year.” she said gazing at the winter wonderland before them. “don't you? 

“Yes lovely, he snapped, now The lake is frozen, and so is my ass! Let's go back to the car.” he grumpily replied.

She giggled at his grumpy attitude. “But don't you love it?

"What? He asked at a loss completely. 

"The snow, Don’t you just love the snow? She asked looking at him with dazzling blue eyes.

He nodded his head."yes, lovely"

“You look like an angel." He said looking at her completely smitten with her angelic beauty.taking his very breath away.she looked at him and smiled brightly. 

“Snowball fight!” She yelled dashing around and putting her hands into the cold snow.

"Don't you dare! He warned as she balled the snow into a little snowball. 

“You really don’t like having fun, do you?” She asked tilting her head and looking at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"No! he curtly replied. 

Catching him completely off Guard she tossed her poorly made ball of snow at him hitting his exposed neck. 

He Shrieked! From the freezing cold impact “There, happy.can I go home now." he retorted as she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Oh poor Gold, Maybe next year you should ask Santa for a new personality” she managed to say through her giddy giggles.

"Indeed." He glumly agreed brushing the snow off himself.

“What’s the matter? You get a visit from the Ghost of Christmas Past? She asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes, many." he nodded His head his tone full of melancholy. 

"So that's why, why you wouldn't spend any time with me over the holidays. You were Depressed or just downhearted? She asked.

"Haunted." He replied staring down at the snow not meeting her eye.

“Oh Gold, you shouldn’t have shut me out.lots of people get depressed during the holidays.i could have maybe helped you.” She said with a sympathetic smile. 

“Happy fucking holidays.” he grunted.

"Want to talk about it? She asked. 

"No I’d rather not, I like to keep that part of myself away from us." He replied. 

"Right, well you can you know talk to me.I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” she stated.

"I have many demons Belle, they live in me rotting me out. I never want you too see the ugly parts of me." 

She smiled "I like you and all of your parts, would it really be so bad letting me in? 

"Perhaps." He gave her a dark look. 

"Oh your impossible, what am I going to do with you? She teased lightening the dark mood between them.

He grinned "Come here." He beckoned her with his finger.

She hesitated biting on her bottom lip.

“I want to give you something” he said his voice suddenly husky.

"Don't make this dirty, it's supposed to be fun and wholesome." She said with a pout. 

He nodded his head."just come here." he beckoned with a simply wicked smile. 

She licked her lips her eyes locking with his as she slowly came to him and when she was within reaching distance he took hold of her. pulling her into an embrace Claiming her lips in a tender yet needy kiss.

“Your hands are like ice” he said reluctantly pulling away from her well kissed mouth. 

"Let me warm them up." he said and she nodded her head. 

“This should warm you up” He said before putting his hands under her skirt. 

“Gold! She moaned as he grunted in frustration his hand Clumsily fumbling with the waistband of her black tights.

“Confounded thing! He exclaimed his hot breath tickling her throat.

She Guided his hand under the waistband of her tights and underwear and moaned as his Cold fingers entered her. 

"That's it sweetheart, let it feel good! He rasp against her exposed neck.his three fingers slipping deep inside her.slowly stroking her.

"How do you that, make me feel like..oh! she moaned as she suddenly came on his fingers. 

"It's magic." He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

“Let’s go home and burrow under the blankets, stay there until The New Year” he said Seductively kissing her neck.

"Oh, oh about New Years." she said more then a little breathless from her orgasm and ached into his touch.his fingers still moving inside her.

"What about it? He grunted.

“Any New Year’s resolutions,Any you’d like to share? She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Not just yet." he answered between kisses.

“Wanna Ring in the New Year together?” She asked teasingly rubbing up against his hard erection. 

He hissed Tightening his hold on her waist. “only If I can hang mistletoe on my belt,will you kiss me underneath it?”

She giggled. 

“Come on Belle, jingle my bells? He whispered softly and gently nipped at her neck.

"Dirty old man! She exclaimed pushing him away. I meant come to the Nolan's party with me." 

"And here I had such plans for us." He said again reaching for her. 

"Oh really? she asked excitedly.

"Yes quiet evening by the fire, glass of brandy." He explained wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well that's not very festive." She replied with a slight frown.

"No it's Not,but I'm not very festive." he said with a rye smile.

“Well No one should be alone on New Years” she replied.

"I think you'll find my dear Belle that many usually are." He sadly replied holding her more tightly. 

"Come on! She reached for his hands pulling them away from her waist and holding them in hers.

“New Year’s Eve at the Nolan's, It’s like traditional! She said with a coaxing smile.

“Oh, I don’t really do traditional” he replied with a smirk.

"Come on, Don't be a stick in the mud." She said with a pout.

He smiled looking down at their hands clasped together.

"This is a tradition I want to continue” he said looking up at her with soft dark eyes.

She bit her lip and smiled. “I’ll make you a deal then, come with me to the New Year’s Eve party and this..this will be our new tradition.”

“What? Coming out to the lake at the dead of night, freezing our asses off! He retorted. 

“I won’t wear any underwear.” 

“At the party.” She tried to Barter. 

“All Night? He asked his Throat suddenly dry. 

She bit her lip and nodded her head. 

“Deal.” He said putting his hands on her waist backing her up against the Oak tree. 

He kissed her neck with need as her fingers Raked through his hair.he growled his own hands moving under her skirt. 

“I’m so Fucking Hard Belle! He growled while pulling and tugging on her Tights. 

“I need you.” 

“Then take me.” She whispered in his ear and he didn’t hesitate. He Tore at her tights.Ripping them in Half! 

After freeing his hard erection he Lifted her legs up around his waist.Moving her panties to the side he entered her, 

She cried out! As he vigorously thrusted inside her. Pushing her up against the tree her legs dangling around his waist.Fucking her out in the middle of the woods! Making her scream into the Night,

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by theses prompts
> 
> #5 #10 #11 #58 #64 #80 
> 
> Special thanks too emospritelet for letting me play with theses! Xoxox


End file.
